


Neuro

by Akabara_13



Series: Human and Demon [1]
Category: Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akabara_13/pseuds/Akabara_13
Summary: Yako reflects on her relation with neuro.





	Neuro

A picture and a hand,

Reaching out,

You claimed yourself a demon,

And you needed me.

 

I learned these claims were true,

Though the many cases we solved.

That you were in fact a monster from Hell,

That I would never fully understand.

 

You say you need me,

From the first time we met,

Yet, you abuse me and call me a louse.

Do you even care how I feel?

 

Yet, I do not leave.

Something about you draws me in,

The danger or the mystery?

I do not know.

 

You helped me many times,

The day I need someone the most,

You first appeared in a flash,

You disappeared just the same.

 

Three years have come and gone,

Many thing have changed,

Many stay the same.

I will solve mysteries in your stead.

 

I'm sure you'll return.

Humans are your food source after all.

We continue to evolve better mysteries for you to consume,

Not even the lack of miasma will keep you away.

 

I'm waiting, Neuro.


End file.
